20 minutes to coronation
by Homicidal Honey
Summary: Less than 20 minutes to coronation, Miyuki ponders all the things she's done and what'll be like to be Tallest. A one shot. Rated T only because that's the one everyone sets the filter to.


Looking out onto my nations capital, I feel a wave of pride begin to overtake me. I try to suppress it but fail; the power of pride so profoundly overwhelming I wonder why I even thought of holding it in. A smile escapes my face and I look over my fair handiwork-not for flaws, oh Irk no, but just out of shallow pride. The silver towers of nanotech seeds, steel, and nanobots glisten below me, vertical and rooftop gardens providing a natural cooling system and life sustaining food source secretly decorate nearly every floor; the rest being offices, housing complexes for the next generation of Irkens, and of course, food and entertainment. I gaze at the solar pods, strange seed pod resembling contraptions floating like fallen flower petals (or rather flower seeds) through the city, gathering that o'so important renewable energy resource that keeps this city alive. Thousands of feet below, the tiny spects of my tiny itsy bitsy future servants walk the streets, heading to their jobs or escort the new recruits to the bequeathing ceremony.

I turn away from the sight as the sudden sensation of vertigo starts to creep up on me. I glide effortlessly off the balcony, through the bay doors into my Royal suite. The walls easy-on-the-eye color of lilac and rare dark maroon rosewood furniture (wardrobe, bed, desk, etc) always soothe me in the strangest of ways, and it appeared my body found no excuse to have this case be any different. I make my way over to the night stand and am about to turn on the television when there was a series of knocks on my door. A disembodied voice asked, almost timidly, "My Tallest?...Are you in here?"

_ It must be one of the maids_, I think to myself, _Or Danzhol sent one of his spies in disguise to watch and make sure I'm actually __**working**__ again_. I give an internal groan striding quickly to the desk and trying to look as busy as possible in hope that maybe then I'll be left alone until the bequeathing ceremony. You sneak out _one time _to catch a movie and you have the royal guard all over your butt. "Just a second.", I sit down quickly in the overly embellished office chair, double checking that my antennae were perfectly curled before saying, "You can come in now."

I give a small gasp as the dark door opened to reveal a tiny tubby Irken male dressed in a completely white Invaders uniform, pushing a delivery cart much to big for him. But what was really astounding was the bushels flowers that rode upon them. I immediately forget my facade of the busy Tallest and rush to the side of the cart. I've never seen flowers like this before or flowers this lush in color. The flowers are large and the petals curved upwards like a water lily might, meeting at the tips with a point except the petals overlapped each other like a rose in bloom with three long nectar stems in the center of the flower that curved outward and spiraled into a circle. I lift one to my face and inhaled expecting a light flowery smell, only to be greeted by the smell of fresh baked chocolate chip cookies. I exclaim, "Sweet Irk above, who sent these?"

"Uh," The delivery man stuttered, "The-the scientists sir-I MEAN, Mamn. They, uh, gave me, uh, a card." He pulled a letter out of an invisible pocket and held it out for me to take, which I do quite eagerly. He begins the hilariously futile attempt of picking up the flower baskets and I begin to read the note. Apparently in addition to making me Tallest, the scientists down at my old lab are making a new type of flower for me in honor of my dedications to science. Ha, that's a laugh. _Nanotech?, _they had skepticised, _How could a robot think independently and __**grow**__ into something? How could more than a billion robots the size of atoms link together to form a building that thinks? Impossible, illogical, explicitly stupid, mad Miyuki! What makes you think this'll even work?! We're the head scientists on this bloody planet! You think you know more than __**we **__do? HA! Go back to cleaning the toilets._ I chuckle out of spite. The look on their faces was priceless when I'd proved my theory AND gotten promoted to head scientist AND (involuntarily of course) gotten the previous Tallest so mad at the other scientists that, within the hour, they were fired. Completely and utterly stunned. I pick up a flower and twirl it in my claw. A simple flower. A white flower with pink and purple spots and nectar stems that look like my antennae. A brand new flower species created just for me? Made by enemies? Why though? Fear or a desperate attempt to be looked upon in favor? Both? Because I'm going to be the Tallest?

I keep replaying the same phrase over and over again; mad Miyuki, mad Miyuki. Mad without power, now "mad" but with power. I'm going to be the Tallest. I'm going to be _The Tallest_. Everyone will listen to me now. Everyone will do as I say without question. Everyone is under my control. I crush the flower in my claw, watching as the petals fall to the wooden floor. There is a fine line between madness and genius and I haven't strayed from my instincts in a long time...still...I could have fun with this. After all there's hardly a difference between the two mind states. I feel a smirk slide onto my face. I look up. The tiny Irken flower man is nowhere to be found, leaving me alone in a sea of cookie smelling flowers.

I think I'm going to like being the Tallest...


End file.
